


钟声悠悠

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 盛装的黑龙在光明大教堂外屏息静待着，那些美妙的时光像花蜜一样淌过他的脑海。简单的说，一场婚礼。（A wedding）
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 8





	钟声悠悠

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便一提这个故事和之前搞过的一些黑白属于同一个背景，它发生于翡翠梦靥、自由意志之后，破碎记忆之心前，不过直接看也不妨碍看懂。

01

拉希奥第十七次摆弄着自己前襟暗红的绶带，然后第四十二次用手指理着自己尽数梳向脑后的头发，最后他再一次（他实在是记不清了）试图伸手捋着自己的胡须却只摩挲到了光滑的下颌——他在仪式前听从左右的话刮掉了自己的胡须，因为这样看上去“符合仪式的庄严”，可他还没习惯这个，至少现在还没有。在思考的时候轻撵着下颌的小胡子似乎是他从潘达利亚时就开始的习惯。

“您看上去非常完美。”左在他身后低语着，右马上就对此表示了赞同。她们知道自己所效忠的王子正处于一种相当紧张但却又不自知的状态下。她们和他待在一起的时候太久了，久到当暴风城的一些贵族在背地里窃窃私语那头黑龙的红眼睛是多么令人毛骨悚然时，她们首先想到的却是缓缓滑落的夕阳——像极了黑王子的眼睛，炙热，明亮，看似慵懒堕落却又永远蕴藏着新的希望。现在，她们看着年轻的黑龙，他看上去真的好极了，他的黑色礼服据说是吉尔尼斯最好的裁缝亲手制作，由黑龙本人赠予了他一袋多彩的宝石让他随意选用，剩下的全当做他的报酬；平时那顶造型奇特的帽子和被取下了，黑色的卷发被卡雷苟斯的魔法收拾的服服帖帖梳向脑后；那枚大的夸张的金耳环也被摘下，换上了一枚小巧精致的红宝石耳钻。无论是以一头龙的标准，还是以人类女性的眼光，亦或是兽人女性的眼光来看，她们的王子都好到难以置信。她们极少看到殿下像现在这样，惴惴不安却又面露微笑，像是对即将发生的一切志得意满。他应该如此，左右暗想着，她们的王子理应拥有他所想要实现的一切，他追逐自己野心的目光总是那么令人沉醉，让人想要把他追求的事物一一取来，然后献奉在他的脚下。

“我没问你们我看上去怎么样。”那头黑龙有点不满地抱怨着，“只是疑惑为什么我要在这里傻站着……哦，好吧。”黑王子无奈地揉了揉额角，有气无力地说着，“……我看上去怎么样？”

“就像我们先前说的，殿下，”黑爪护卫们露出微笑，齐声应和着，“非常完美。”

拉希奥翻了翻眼睛，决心无视他的护卫，专注地凝望光明大教堂，似乎教堂的白墙是整个暴风城最有趣的东西。整点的钟声敲响，黑龙打了个激灵，捧起身旁绯红的玫瑰花束，他深深地吸了一口气。那些过往的岁月，欢畅的年华，在玫瑰芬芳和悠悠钟声中翩然降临，淌过他的脑海。

他听见冬幕节驯鹿的银铃在耳边叮咚作响——

02

“在冬幕节的晚宴上离席一去不返，把你的顾问独自丢给那帮问东问西的蠢蛋贵族，您可太过分了，国王陛下。”

暴风城的首席顾问装腔作势地摇头抱怨着，抱着双臂，走向倚靠着露台栏杆的国王，安度因国王似乎在这儿站了好一会儿了，他的金发上落了一层薄薄的雪，就像拉希奥在某个梦境中遇见过的那样，苍老，年迈，饱经风霜但是美如往常……

“暴风城每月付你薪水不是让你来吃白饭的，连几个贵族都应付不了，这可太不像话了，我的顾问。”国王笑出了声，这打断了黑龙的遐想。他的声音有些含混，拉希奥注意到他正叼着一根冬幕节的拐杖糖棒。“那是什么味儿的？”拉希奥笑嘻嘻地凑上前去，和安度因一起趴在栏杆上，侧着头看人类。“薄荷。”安度因嘟囔道。

“我喜欢薄荷，让我尝一口。”那头黑龙嬉笑着凑上前去，似乎真的要卷走安度因口中的糖。人类向后让了一下，小声抱怨着，“宴会的小碟里装满了这样的糖果，从薄荷味到柑橘味应有尽有，你为什么不下去自己拿些呢。”

“饶了我吧，陛下。那地方没了你简直像个地狱——况且我就是格外喜欢从你嘴里夺食。”贪婪的黑龙说着一跃而起，双手揽着人类的肩，像一头扑向猎物的夜刃豹那样扑向安度因叼住的糖棒，用力地咬住另一端，真诚地向人类眨着眼睛，等待着安度因率先松口。

可他没有。

安度因像是决心要把这场角力进行到底，他用力咬着自己那段，毫不退缩地瞪了回去。他们像两只直立的土拨鼠那样在冬幕节的风雪中僵持着，谁也不肯退让一步，似乎先松口的人就会被记上冬天爷爷的黑名单然后一辈子拿不到礼物。

随着一声悲怆的“咯崩”声，糖棒在僵持中被咬成两段，他们各自向后退了一步，拉希奥低头发现自己似乎咬到了更大的一端，于是咧嘴朝国王露出胜利的微笑。安度因气呼呼的一言不发，活像是头炸了毛的小狮子，把自己嘴里那半小小的薄荷糖棒咬得咔崩响。

他气愤地张开口，可没人听见他说了什么。一半原因是他下一秒就落入了一个忘我的吻：那头狡猾的黑龙再次俯身上前，手爪捧住人类的脸，热切地亲吻他，把自己咬下的糖棒度给它先前的主人。而另一半原因是礼炮齐鸣，冬幕节的焰火晚会开始了。那些来不及张口的抱怨全部融化在黑龙炙热的口腔里，随后又被喧闹的烟花冲散了。

黑龙的手爪一下一下梳理着国王脑后的金发，他们额头相抵，薄荷的味道依然弥漫在唇齿与呼吸之间。过了不多会儿，安度因国王突然像是想到什么似的猛地扭过头，面向夜空，朝拉希奥大声说着：

“今年烟花是侏儒特制的！他们说会有惊喜！大概就在开头两三分钟的时候——”

拉希奥看向安度因手指的方向，屏息静待着。

在一团锦簇的红色礼花落下之后，四周宁静了片刻，紧接着，龙族敏锐的听觉让他听到奇异的气流撞击声，像是一群蛇被发射升空朝天空吐着信子。一团金蓝相间的巨大礼花绽放在夜幕中，它没有像先前那样迅速凋零，而是仿佛是有生命小精灵一般在空中四散跳跃，它们在空中接连划下不同的轨迹，一座铁炉，一对扳手，一枚月刃，一张盾牌，一丛玫瑰……最终它们再度汇聚一体，一只骄傲的雄狮挺立在暴风城的夜空之中。

“哇哦……这效果真不错，我敢打赌他们用上了些魔法！”安度因出神地凝视着联盟的雄狮，大笑赞叹着。

黑龙偏着脑袋，凝视着国王在礼花之下闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，低声附和着，“是啊，真不错。”

他突然朝安度因笑了笑，然后大喊出声：————

——那头夜幕中的雄狮昂首咆哮着，声音震耳欲聋，它的骄傲回荡在暴风城的每一个角落，安度因没能听清他那黑龙朋友的话，他扭过脑袋，在雄狮下一次聚气咆哮的间隙朝拉希奥大声询问着：“你说什么——”

黑龙什么都没说，朝人类微笑着摇了摇头，“……你的薄荷糖真好吃，我的朋友。”

安度因挑了挑眉，随后继续昂首望着那头依然在夜幕中翻腾的雄狮，注视着它越跑越远。等那枚奇妙的魔法礼花终于谢幕，暴风城才再一次稍微安静了下来。

“——我也爱你，拉希奥。”安度因转过头，微笑着开口。

在下一枚烟花响彻云霄之前，黑龙清晰地听见人类的话贯穿他的耳膜。

又一枚金色的礼花升起，任何细小的支吾都被烟花燃烧的声音冲散了。有那么一会儿他们什么都没说，只是静悄悄注视着绚烂的烟花绽放在夜幕正中。

等光明大教堂传来午夜的钟声时，周围终于彻底寂静了下来，除了那些魔法驯鹿的银铃偶尔叮叮当当地划过夜空。就在拉希奥伸了个懒腰，认为他今晚再也不会听到比方才更惊人的言论之后，国王再一次转过身来，笑盈盈却又严肃异常的盯着他的眼睛，像是有着历时长久的准备却又漫不经心地开口：

**“拉希奥，你愿意和我结为伴侣吗？”**

他一定是被方才的礼花震昏了头。拉希奥想着，他盯着那些在空中飞过的驯鹿闪闪发光的红鼻子，倾听着鹿角挂着的的银铃传来清脆悦耳的响声，他无端地想到在自己还是一枚蛋的时候，一头叫瑞亚的红龙为了他而牺牲了性命和自己的后代——他的意思是，他无法理解这种行为，就像他现在无法理解人类刚刚脱口而出的话。

让他头晕目眩的罪魁祸首开口讲话了，声音比银铃更动听：

“怎么，高贵的巨龙觉得和一个人类结为伴侣有失尊严？”国王揶揄道。

拉希奥晃了晃脑袋，双手攥住人类的肩膀，他张了张口，尝试了好一会儿才撸直舌头。“……安度因，”他吞咽了一下，发现自己的声音变得沙哑异常，“你被人下药了吗？”他语速飞快地嘟囔着一些似是而非的猜测，从自己手下修习炼金的黑爪护卫给国王的晚餐加了迷情剂到安度因被一队驯鹿踢坏了脑袋。

当他终于一口气胡说八道完了那些漫无边际的质疑之后，他发现国王正严肃地盯着自己。

“你没在开玩笑。”他吞了吞口水。

“我不是。”国王轻念着。

“你的意思是……你想要和我结婚，按照你们人类的方式，教堂，礼物，戒指，证婚人……或者什么别的乱七八糟的。”拉希奥觉得自己快要窒息了。

“或者我们也可以按照巨龙的方式。”安度因温和地捏了捏他的手心，“夜间飞行，穿越云霄，仰天长啸，在岩浆里打滚……抱歉，最后一个我可能做不到，我不清楚，你们龙类是如何结缔伴侣关系的？”

黑龙清了清嗓子，解答着国王的疑虑，“嗯……我们不必在岩浆里打滚，只有黑龙喜欢熔岩，我是说，青铜龙更喜欢黄沙而蓝龙更喜欢冰霜……不是，我的意思是，我们不必在任何东西里打滚。”他深呼吸着，调动着镌刻在他脑中的本能记忆，“通常情况下是两头龙彼此选定，然后一直飞行到龙骨荒野，面对元祖巨龙迦拉克隆和先祖的遗骸许下诺言……我不知道，泰坦留下的信息是这样告诉我的。”这些信息就如同艾泽拉斯的历史一样清晰的刻印在他的脑海，但拉希奥并没有眼见过这样的场景，事实上他从未思考过这些问题，毕竟，据他所知，他自己是艾泽拉斯存活的最后一头黑龙了，他从未奢望过有什么能陪伴他远渡重洋，穿越云霄——

“那听起来不错。”安度因笑着应答。

“哦，你把我弄糊涂了，安度因，不是这个问题！”黑龙迷茫地揉着自己的额角。

“那什么是问题？”人类锲而不舍地追问。

“问题在于……”拉希奥深深地吸了一口气，他认真地注视着安度因蓝色的眼睛，注视着安度因微微皱起的眉心，“你是位国王，安度因，你不能心血来潮地轻易和一头雄性巨龙结为伴侣，我并非对人类的习俗一清二楚，但我知道这可能会对你的执政造成某些不良影响，那些贵族会怎么考虑？况且……”他竭力压制住胸口泛起的某种酸涩，“况且你是暴风王国唯一的合法国王，而你总该需要考虑下一任继承人。”

他看见国王不可思议得瞪大双眼，像是听到了什么无比可笑的事，人类真的笑出了声，他笑道抬不起腰来。

等安度因终于喘着气平息下来，他锤了锤黑龙的肩膀，打着嗝轻笑着，“拉希奥……你知道你现在听上去活像是吉恩吗？要是我们的吉尔尼斯国王听到你方才的话一定会上前给你一个大大的拥抱。”

“我不是这个意思。”黑龙支吾着，“安度因，你是我的朋友——或许是我唯一的朋友，我从未想过与你结缔这样的……关系，我是一头黑龙，人类的单配偶制对我来说毫无意义，我只是……啊！”他看到人类的笑容逐渐凝固了，于是匆匆打住口边的话，“我只是从未奢求过这个，作为你的朋友，作为你的顾问……我看到你，看到你望着暴风城的万家灯火，这对我而言已经足够好了。”黑龙执过人类的手，在国王的指节上落下一个虔诚的吻。“我的国王。”

安度因安静地注视着拉希奥，看着那头贪婪的黑龙低下自己的脑袋，他张了张口，他想说出很多反驳的理由，它们全都有着漂亮的修辞和复杂的语法，可当他开口时却只剩下一个短短的句子。

“可这对我来说不够。”

黑龙猛地抬起头。

“我不是心血来潮或是一时兴起，我当然知道和一头龙结为伴侣之后要面对些什么，我觉得那不会比应对军团的降临或是部落的进攻更艰难，既然我们能应付那些问题，那这个自然能够解决。但如果——”他突然哽住了一下，“如果你不想要这个，如果你也认为我和一位贵族女士结婚更符合一位国王的标准，那么就这样吧。至少我知道我的心，我的朋友，它从我还是个孩子的时候就已经开始为你轰鸣——”

他未尽的言语尽数被扑上前来的黑龙吞进口中，咽进胃里，拉希奥甚至没来得及收起自己尖锐的手爪，安度因觉得那些黑色的利爪已经在他的下颌留下了划痕，人类轻轻敲打着黑龙的肩，在炙热的间歇示意他放开手。

“休想，安度因，已经太迟了。”那头龙摇了摇头，尽管他这么说着可还是放松了手下的力度，那双暗红的双眼盯着人类的脸，“你已经亲手将自己置入一头黑龙的收藏之中了，又怎么能让我放开呢？就像你曾说过的：我可是一头非常、非常贪婪的巨龙。”

“我想这意味着你赞同了我的提议。”安度因咯咯地笑出声。

“是的，我的朋友，而你休想幡然悔悟。”

安度因在黑龙的钳制下费力地抽出手，摸进口袋，翻找着什么东西，“我有样东西给你，你会喜欢的……”他边找边说着，黑龙侧着脑袋看着他。人类最终摸出了那小东西，扯掉外面的包装纸，然后把一段叼进嘴里含糊地说着：

“你还想再来点儿吗，拉希奥？”

那是根薄荷味的拐杖型冬幕节糖棒。

“嘿！”黑龙假装生气地大声嚷嚷着，“你刚才居然不直接给我！”

“我们都知道你最喜欢什么。”安度因说着朝他眨了眨眼睛。

薄荷清凉而甘甜的味道再次弥漫在他们的唇齿之间，他们安静地望着回家的人群。拉希奥突然打破了沉默，“这不是率先你预料好的，是吧。”

“我一直思考这件事来着，”安度因含糊地说着，“但我的确不知道一个适宜的时机，于是它就这么突然出现了。”

拉希奥突然福至心灵，一手揽过国王的肩，蹭了蹭他的耳朵，小声说着，“所以你还没来得及把这个决定告诉任何人，比如说……吉恩，对吗？”

他幸灾乐祸地发现人类下意识抖动了一下肩膀，而后疲倦但不容置疑地说着，“……我们明天再考虑这个问题。”

> _你听那雪橇的银铃——_
> 
> _那银色的小钟！_
> 
> _它们悦耳的铃声预言了一个多么快活的世界！_
> 
> _他们是如何丁丁锳锳_
> 
> _在夜冰凉的空气中！_

  


03

“介意我问些私人问题吗，吉恩？”

金发的国王刚刚从训练场回来，他的剑术不再是当年接不下父亲一剑的程度，而是已经和全然投入的吉尔尼斯国王旗鼓相当。他们大汗淋漓地坐在场地的边缘休息着，国王为吉恩递来一瓶水，狼王随手接下了它，昂头大灌着。

“有什么你想知道的，孩子？”发须灰白的吉尔尼斯国王文雅用方巾地擦了擦自己的下颌，同战场上那个面目狰狞的野兽相比似乎是两个完全不同的灵魂。

“你当你和米娅王后在一起的时候，吉恩，你怎么就能知道她是你此生的唯一呢？”年轻的国王侧着脑袋，小心翼翼地问道。

“啊……米娅，米娅。”老国王的目光逐渐变得柔软， “我说不清楚，只是当我看着她……我的世界安静了，那些野兽咆哮的声音消失了。失去吉尔尼斯让我不配称作一个合格的君主，而如果失去了米娅……我可能就不再是一个完整的人。”他此时看上去突然像是一个年迈的老人了。

下一秒某种异样的激动光芒就闪烁在老国王的眼中，“怎么了，安度因，你结识了什么新朋友吗？”

安度因腹诽着，是位朋友没错，只不过不是什么新朋友……他深深地吸了口气，清了清嗓子，说道：————

归巢的倦鸟被树下的动静惊的再度飞向天空。安度因从来不知道吉恩在保持人型状态的时候还能发出狼人般的嘶吼，他的耳朵几乎要被贯穿了，身体下意识地向后倾斜着。

“你被那头该死的黑龙下药了吗！！！”吉恩·格雷迈恩，受已逝的先王之托照看好年轻的国王，并早已把安度因视如己出的吉尔尼斯国王发出祖父般的咆哮。

安度因轻晃着脑袋，试图晃走耳边的嗡鸣，否认，他想着，这是第一阶段，否认。

“我没有被任何人下药，吉恩。”他无奈地摇着头，“不是……你们怎么都觉得我被下药了……”

当他画了至少三分钟解释整件事都出自他自己的自由意志，完完全全没有受到任何药剂、黑龙、部落，或者古神的蛊惑之后，他的代理祖父愤怒地咧着牙，先前那副彬彬有礼的皇家做派消失一空，在即将变成皮毛皆白的野兽边缘徘徊。

“……我就知道放任一头黑龙来到暴风城不是什么好主意，你还记得黑龙对你的家族做过什么吗，孩子？他们通通不可信任！他当初就背弃过你！而你居然还让他做联盟的顾问，甚至——”

安度因国王轻声打断了狼王的愤怒，安静地诉说着拉希奥回归之后为他自己，为联盟，以及为艾泽拉斯做出的一切，“……他那时有他自己的职责和理由，吉恩，况且他之后冒着生命危险救了我的命，如果不是拉希奥，我恐怕至今还半死不活地沉睡在梦靥中。”

吉恩拿鼻孔喷了一口气，鉴于他仍处于人类的形态，这差点儿让安度因笑出了声。他的愤怒似乎逐渐平息了点儿，“你可得想清楚这个，你是位国王，安度因，你有自己的职责，暴风城总要后继有人……瓦里安会怎么想？”

第三个阶段，安度因故作镇静地想着，他开始讨价还价了。可当吉恩提到瓦里安时，年轻的国王依然不可避免的心头一颤，他不清楚如果父王仍在世的话会对这件事怎么看——也许会直接下令砍掉拉希奥的头颅然后把自己关上整整一年的紧闭。他突然想到在冬幕节的夜晚对拉希奥做出的承诺：

> “我觉得那不会比应对军团的降临或是部落的进攻更艰难，既然我们能应付那些问题，那这个自然能够解决。”

  
他深深地吸了一口气。

“你刚刚说当你看到米娅的时候……吉恩，你的世界安静了。在我还是个孩子的时候……在我游历潘达利亚的时候，在加尔鲁什的审判上，第一次作证出席。我那时怕极了，我不知道怎样做是正确的，是否该为一个罪人做出导向性的证词亦或是实事求是，我几乎无法思考……接着我看到了他——人群之中他朝我笑了笑，就像是在说这实在是太有趣了，几秒种后，我的世界安静了下来。”他闭上了眼睛，黑王子跨越时间洪流的目光此时此刻再次回到了他的脑海，并给他以力量。当他再一次注视着吉恩时，他平静地说着，“我知道那些职责，吉恩，我会牺牲我的一切去成为一个合格的国王，包括我的生命。但我真的无法做到这个……背弃我的朋友和爱人和一个，和一个不爱的姑娘结婚，我依然是暴风城的国王，可作为安度因，我再也不会感到快乐了。”他一口气不停地说着，直到吉恩发出长长的叹气声。

“既然你已经这样说了，安度因，如果我继续反对就好像强迫剥夺了你的幸福和喜乐……我并不想强迫你做出任何事，孩子，我只是站在一个过来人的立场上想让你和你的王国平安幸福。唉！好吧，作为你父亲的朋友，我现在非常担心你，若是那头妄为黑龙 **胆敢** 在耍什么阴谋诡计……”

他成功了？安度因在心中雀跃着，马上微笑着张口应和着，“事实上……吉恩，这主意是我先提出的，而拉希奥足足愣住了好几分钟。你们一开始的反应简直一模一样，也许你们真该好好交流一下，说不定会达出什么美妙的共识。”

灰白发色的国王伸出手，轻拍了一下安度因的后脑，打断了他难以抑制的欢乐，吉恩的注视着男孩无法抿平的嘴角，皱着眉头轻笑出声，年轻人的快乐，人上了年纪，总是喜欢看着年轻人快乐地笑出声。

“那么，”吉恩故作严肃地压低声音，他清了清嗓子，满意地看着金发的国王突然警觉的眼神，“你们把这件大事安排好了吗？”

接下来的一切都如同万花筒中旋转的碎屑一样斑斓而不真切，如同烟花那样飞驰着，呼啸着，最后猛然间绽放在夜幕中。

安度因依稀记得悄悄拭泪的吉安娜，卡雷苟斯站在她身后，双手扶着她的肩膀，俯下身在塞拉摩的女士耳边说了些什么，让大法师破涕为笑；

他记得他们一起去拜访瓦里安和蒂芬的坟墓，回想着他父亲公平而正直的面庞，和他母亲明快可人的笑容，带以鲜花，微笑和片刻的眼泪；

他记得隔日清晨拉希奥尖叫着从床上弹起来，大声嚷嚷着他梦见瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王从雄狮之眠中腾跃而起，抄着萨拉迈尼追着他砍了整整大半个暴风城；

他记得他的老师——仁慈而睿智的德莱尼先知，伟大的圣光牧师给予了他们祝福，并愿意来到光明大教堂为他们主婚；

他记得拉希奥信誓旦旦的说要请来全艾泽拉斯最棒的厨子，于是那天傍晚时他看见迷雾酒肆的熊猫人掌柜童福透过满脸的毛朝他微笑，并激动地朝厨房的所有人大声嚷嚷着“我就知道他们迟早会——”然后在暴风城的皇家厨师长厉声的咳嗽中止住了口；

他记得吉安娜在仪式前小声嘟囔着“一些新的，一些旧的，一些蓝的，一些借来的……”*1然后伸出纤细的手指细数着，崭新的礼服，蒂芬的旧挂坠盒，蓝色的绶带……大法师皱了皱眉头，最终瞪大双眼，从自己的耳边取下一枚蓝色的耳钻，然后夹在安度因的右耳。“我将它借给你了，”她说，“它和拉希奥左耳边的那枚非常相配。”她露出少女般的微笑……

当万花筒终于停下转动，礼花炸响在夜幕正中时，安度因·乌瑞恩国王笔挺地站在光明大教堂的一侧，反复不安地拨弄着白底的礼服上斜跨的蔚蓝绶带，国王金色的长发柔顺地束在脑后，发带挽出一个漂亮的结。阳光透过教堂的彩窗映在他的身上，弄得他眼睛有些痒。他能看见他的老师正站在圣坛正中，朝他露出一个鼓励的微笑。“你选择了圣光，我选择了你。”他突然想起自己在埃索达追随先知维纶修习圣光之道时，那儿的德莱尼们流行把先知的布道当做箴言写在小卡片上，有人还会把它塞进小点心。他曾抽出过一张写有这句话的小卡片，并且一直保存至今。在许多年以后，他的黑龙朋友曾把这张卡片从他的旧日记中抽出，并注视着他的眼睛，大声朗诵着：

“你选择了圣光，我选择了你。”

那个丝绸般的声音回荡在他的耳边。

——————————————————

整点的钟声落下了，拉希奥从往昔中回到现实，恍惚中他听见有什么人呼唤他的名字，他捧起手中鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰花束，踏着不真切的脚步，走向洁白肃穆的光明大教堂。在虚幻与现实的交接处，他听见礼花齐鸣，管风琴发出空灵悠远的回声，无数白鸽扇动着羽翼飞向无边的远方；他看见小孩子撒着鲜花走在鲜红的地摊上，后面跟着几只红色和蓝色扑腾着翅膀的雏龙；香甜的芬芳充斥着他的鼻息，他觉得自己快要升腾着飞起。

然后他看见安度因。

阳光透过教堂的彩窗映在他的身上，周身笼罩着一层斑斓的光晕，如同教堂彩绘壁画中走出的天使。

那天使朝他微笑了。

于是一瞬间，所有的不安，所有的疑虑与恐惧通通消弭殆尽，仿佛他并不漫长的龙生当中所度过的每一秒都是为了等待这个绚烂的瞬间。于是他回报以他所能给予的最真诚的微笑，没有谎言，玩笑和欺诈。他朝对方走去。

他听见先知的声音从很远很远的地方传来：“……联盟的兄弟姐妹们，我们聚集在此，在圣光注视下，参加安度因国王……”他的思绪沉浸在人类蔚蓝的双眼中，他将带他穿越云霄，远渡重洋——“任何人如果有任何正当的理由证明他们不可结缔婚姻，请现在就说出来，否侧请永远缄默……”

黑龙转过脑袋，深红的眼睛扫视过满员的坐席，几位曾对国王的选择表示过异议的暴风城贵族情不自禁地打了个寒颤，吉恩抱着肩膀，毫不退缩地直视着黑龙的眼睛，吉安娜女士笑盈盈地看向身边的蓝龙法师，卡雷苟斯无奈地耸了耸肩。

鸦雀无声。

黑龙满意地转过脑袋，再次落入那片蔚蓝的天空。

维纶仍在慢悠悠地说着，但那些字眼就像午后的困倦从拉希奥耳边划过，然后落入虚无，他看见自己张口说着什么，但是什么都听不见，他顺从地随着人类的动作交换他们的戒指，他沉醉在语言消弭的世界中，懒洋洋地飞翔着，在天空中扇动着双翼，坠入无边的海洋。

直到先知带着笑意的声音响彻整个教堂：“现在，你们可以亲吻对方了。”

他吻了他。

> _你听那柔和的婚礼钟声——_
> 
> _听那金钟！_
> 
> _它们和谐的钟声预言了一个多么幸福的世界！_
> 
> _划破芬芳馥郁的夜空_
> 
> _如何奏鸣出喜乐融融！_

  


04

盛装的黑龙在光明大教堂外屏息静待着。

整点的钟声敲响，黑龙打了个激灵，捧起身旁洁白的菖蒲。他闭上眼睛，看见那些那欢乐的岁月、哀伤的岁月，在悠悠钟声中翩然降临，淌过他的脑海。

他睁开双眼，看到圣洁的，不容玷污的棺椁。

先知维纶的声音庄严肃穆，又充满伤悲。他低声诉说着：“今天我们失去了一位朋友，一位亲人，一位伟大的国王……”

他闭上双眼，看见雪花落在人类的金发，那时他曾出神地想着，他会这样永远注视着人类的金发逐渐变浅，最终变得像雪那样的白。拉希奥想了想那副画面，觉得这依然好看极了，他想他会密切注视着人类每天清晨的额角，他会在第一缕灰白爬上他的鬓角前将自己的黑发染成银白——就在相同的位置。

“……他的牺牲使得千千万人得以继续快快乐乐地活着，我们将永远铭记……”

他的手指拂过洁白的棺椁，某种错觉让他觉得手下的大理石似乎有了温度。他看见有什么人悲伤地轻拍着他的肩，张口说着什么，他不解地抬头望去，他再一次落入了语言消弭的世界中，周围的一切以一种不真实的速度缓缓旋转着，裹挟着他，像温柔的潮水那样将他向后推去。

他睁开眼睛，看见他们正飞翔在无尽之海的上空，他能看见北极绚烂的极光。

“这可真是太冷了，拉希奥。”他背上的人类抱怨道，尽管如此，安度因依然拒绝了用传送法术直接前往诺森德或是坐船，他执意要骑在黑龙的背上，和他一起远渡重洋。“就快到了，我的国王。我已经能望见陆地了，让我带你去无畏要塞歇息一会儿再启程前往龙骨荒野——”

“不。”人类打断了他的话，亲昵地揽着他的脖子，“不用停脚，我们就这样直接飞过去。”

他听从了。

拉希奥曾数多次造访到龙骨荒野。为了某些特殊的职责或是漫无目的地飞行，当他透过那些永恒的青色浓雾俯视荒凉的大地，凝视着那些先辈的遗骨时，他会想象他们活着的样子，想象他们如何猎食，如何求爱，如何度过自己漫长的一生。但他从不会像今天这样，背负着他的期冀，共同见证什么美妙的画卷从此展开。

他们停在龙眠神殿的顶端，安静地注视着寂寥的雪原。

“实际上我并不知道我的族类究竟是如何做的，如何结为伴侣并宣誓共度漫长的一生。也许他们会一起咆哮，跳舞或者在空中飞翔——一边飞一边进行着相当激烈的交媾。”他拖长了调子，开着一个并不那么好笑的玩笑。

可安度因没有笑出声，甚至没有假装生气地锤着他的翅膀。他疑惑地偏过脑袋，发出无声的质疑：怎么了？

“我很抱歉。”人类突然传来闷闷的应答。“这里，这里……”他似乎极力在脑中搜索着适合的字眼，“这里太辽阔了……你们龙太不可思议了。“他抬起头，那片蓝色的天空中似乎蓄满了雨云，“我很抱歉我不能和你共度漫长的一生，我很抱歉我将把你独自抛下，我将成为你数个漫长的千年中一个相当糟糕的伴侣……来去匆匆。”

“胡说。”黑龙伸出分叉的舌尖，舔掉人类眼角淌下的泪痕，他竭力忽视自己胸腔中那颗沸腾的心，单单是想到安度因方才诉说的场景就令他忍不住心跳加速，“你是个完美的伴侣，安度因，遇见你，爱上你，是我所能想象到的最好的事。”

“ **我可以为你而死。** ”黑龙毫无预兆地说着，龙类先祖的遗骸静静聆听着他的誓言。

“不，拉希奥，”人类国王抬起头，缓慢地抚摸着黑龙后颈的鳞片，“ **我要你为我活下去** 。”

他那时是怎么回答的？

黑龙昂起头，面对着元祖巨龙迦拉克隆和所有龙类先祖的遗骸，郑重地宣誓道：

“我将把你铭记于心，然后永远活下去，吾爱。”

> _你听那悠悠丧钟——_
> 
> _听那铁钟！_
> 
> _一个多么肃穆的世界出自那哀婉的钟声！_
> 
> _在万籁俱寂的夜里，_
> 
> _我们如何不寒而栗，_
> 
> _当听到那悲伤忧郁的钟声！_
> 
> _而那些——哦，那些人_
> 
> _那些住在尖塔上的人_
> 
> _孤孤单单，_
> 
> _他们把丧钟鸣奏，_
> 
> _在沉闷单调的钟声里_
> 
> _感受到一种光荣，_
> 
> _滚动在人们心头。_

  


——END——


End file.
